successor plan Madara uchiha
by uchiha leo
Summary: Sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi pada 'Malam Penyegelan' yang akan mengubah nasib Naruto untuk selamanya. Dibesarkan dan dilatih oleh Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa, apakah Naruto akan membawa dunia ke dalam kedamaian... atau kehancuran?/ Overpowered!Naruto/Sharingan!Naruto/
1. Chapter 1

**The next Uchiha madara **: successor plan Madara uchiha

**by** : Uchiha Leo

**Disclaimer** : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi kishimoto

**rate** : T

**genre** : adventure , fantasy

**main pair** : ?

**warning** : canon ,typo , IC , OCC

**Summary** : Sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi pada 'Malam Penyegelan' yang akan mengubah nasib Naruto untuk selamanya. Dibesarkan dan dilatih oleh Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa, apakah Naruto akan membawa dunia ke dalam kedamaian... atau kehancuran?

.

.

.

.

**Malam penyegelan...**

Meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman rantai chakra Kushina , Kyuubi mengaum penuh rasa benci dan putus asa saat dilihatnya altar penyegelan yang akan dilakukan oleh Namikaze minato

Kushina yang dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rontaan Kyuubi , hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat melihat suaminya akan melakukan penyegelan kyubii kedalam tubuh anak laki-laki mereka uzumaki menma yang sedang tertidur lelap dialtar penyegelan.

Bayi mereka yang lain merupakan kembaran dari Uzumaki menma yaiitu Uzumaki naruto terlihat terbaring disamping altar penyegelan kembarannya yang sedang tertidur lelap juga tanpa tau apa yang akan menimpa orang tua mereka dan takdir yang menunggunya

"To...Gyu...Mi...Bo...Kai...Ne...Mi...I...Bi...Shikifujin"Minato mengucapkan nama dewa kematian yang dipanggilnya untuk menyegel Kyuubi kedalam salah satu anak mereka yang masih kecil

"Segel aktif"ujar Minato dan dengan itu shinigami pun menyegel setengah dari chakra Kyuubi dengan nyawa Minato sebagai taruhannya karena telah memanggilnya kedunia ini dan akan bertarung selamanya dengan Kyuubi didalam perut dewa kematian

"Baiklah...tinggal hakke fuin"ujar Minato kembali mendekati Menma kembaran naruto yang dipilih oleh Minato sebagai jinchuriki kyuubi selanjutnya

"Uhuk"Kushina terbatuk-batuk akibat luka yang dideritanya akibat terlalu menggunakan banyak chakra

"KUSHINA"teriak Minato melihat kushina terbatuk karena kehabisan chakra dan berlari mendekati kushina

Melihat kesempatan ini Kyuubi mengayunkan tangannya bersiap untuk menusuk kedua anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa itu dengan kuku tajamnya agar tidak ada orang yang akan menjadi jinchuriki untuk menyegel dirinya

Tanpa diduga-duga Minato dan Kushina menghadang kuku tajam Kyuubi dengan mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi tameng agar tidak melukai kedua anak mereka

"Sudah kubilang ini tugasku sebagai ayah"ujar Minato disela-sela kematiannya

"Kalau begitu tugasku sebagai ibu juga"balas Kushina dengan senyum sedih terukir diwajah cantiknya

"Kuchiyose no jutsu..." 'POOF'munculah seekor kodok dengan tangan yang dilipatkan didepan dadanya

"Gamatora kunci fuin shiki...kuserahkan padamu"ujar Minato kepada gamatora dan kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap

dewa kematian menjilat pedang yang sudah digenggam tangannya dan bersiap menebas nyawa Minato

"Kushina nyawaku hampir habis , kita lakukan hakke fuin dan aku juga ingin memasukkan chakraku kedalam Menma!"ujar Minato

"Sampaikanlah yang ingin kita katakan kepada Naruto dan Menma!"ujar Minato dengan menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya

"Naruto , Menma jangan pilih-pilih , makanlanlah yang banyak biar cepat besar. Mandilah tiap hari lalu banyaklah istirahat dan belajar serta kuasailah ninjutsu , carilah teman sedikit juga tak apa . Cukup beberapa yang bisa dipercayai"Kushina menghela nafasnya yang sedikit sesak dan melanjutkan kembali pesannya"Tetaplah ingat jati diri kalian dan milikilah cita-cita."

Air mata pun terkumpul dipelupuk matanya menyesali dirinya dan Minato yang tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak mereka dengan meninggalkan kedua anak mereka

Kushina kembali menghela nafasnya , mengumpulkan oksigen untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya"I...ibu sebenarnya ingin mengajari kalian macam-macam hal dan lebih lama mencitai kalian . Maaf minato aku terus yang bicara"ujar kushina setelah selesai menyampaikan pesannya

"Na..ru..to...apa yang ingin ayah katakan sama seperti ibumu yang cerewet ini...hakke fuin"ujar Minato untuk yang terakhir kalinya

Dan dengan itu juga tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah setelah selesai penyegelan, serta Kyuubi yang setengah chakranya sudah disegel kedalam Minato kemudian menghilang masuk kedalam tubuh Menma

Diperut menma pun terukir sebuah lambang segel Kyuubi dengan diiringi tangisan Menma dan Naruto yang terbangun dan menangis

Beberapa saat kemudian Hiruzen sarutobi dan dua orang shinobi mendarat didepan Kushina dan Minato

"Yondaime-sama"ujar salah satu shinobi menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Minato yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

"Kushina-sama"ujar shinobi lainnya dan beberapa saat kemudian Kushina pun membuka matanya

"Sandaime sama"ucap Kushina dengan suara lirih dengan kesadaran yang tidak sempurna

"Kushina!"ujar sandaime dan langsung menopang tubuh kushina

"nama anak kami adalah naruto"Kushina melirik naruto "dan menma . Kami mengambil nama itu dari nama yang diusulkan oleh Jiraiya sensei"ujar kushina dengan suara lirih dan sedikit tersenyum"tolong jaga Menma dan Naruto!"

"Iya..Kushina aku akan bertangung jawab atas anakmu ,sekarang kau harus istirahat agar bisa cepat sembuh"ujar hiruzen dan melihat kushina yang telah menutup matanya dan pergi untuk selamanya sedikit air mata terkumpul dimata hiruzen dan dua shinobi yang menyaksikan kejadian ini

"Baiklah...kalian bawa Naruto dan Menma kerumahku!"perintah Hiruzen kepada dua shinobi yang ada depannya

Tanpa menunggu beberapa lama kedua shinobi ini langsung mengangkat Naruto dan Menma ke rumah hokage mereka ketika melihat bayi tepatnya bayi Naruto , bayi Naruto membuka matannya dan menatap lurus kearah shinobi yang mengangkatnya

.

.

.

.

Kini dua shinobi yang membawa Naruto sudah hampir memasuki wilayah Desa Konoha tetapi kedua shinobi ini melihat seseorang didepan mereka dan mereka pun berhenti

"Hokage sama"ujar shinobi yang membawa Naruto memberi hormat

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawa Naruto , aku masih ada urusan dengannya"ujar Hiruzen dengan menadahkan tangannya

Shinobi yang membawa Menma pun sedikit curiga dengan tingkah hokagenya tetapi karena merasa bahwa chakranya sama dengan chakra hokage mereka jadi rasa curiga itu dikubur dalam-dalam

Tanpa ragu shinobi yang memegang naruto menyerahkannya dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Hiruzen"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh melanjutkan perjalanan kalian!"perintah Hiruzen

Kemudian kedua shinobi itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah sandaime hokage . Setelah terasa shinobi Konoha cukup jauh Hiruzen yang memegang Naruto pun perlahan berubah menjadi sosok putih dan meninggalkan tempat tadi dengan membawa bayi Naruto , merasa orang yang menangkapnyai tidak berbahaya Naruto mulai tertawa sambil mengulur-ulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah sosok misterius itu

Melihat Naruto yang tidak merasa takut padanya , sosok itupun tersenyum kecil kepada bayi Naruto yang belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai disebuah gua yang gelap dan dengan orang tua sedang duduk diatas pohon dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya serta sebuah selang putih yang menempel dikepalanya

"Aku sudah membawa Uzumaki naruto...Madara sama"ujar sosok putih itu memperlihatkan bayi berambut kuning jabrik kepada sosok uchiha terhebat sepanjang masa yaitu Uchiha madara

"Baiklah , kau boleh pergi sekarang ,Zetsu . Aku mempunyai penerusku untuk dilatih . Penerusku...yang bahkan akan melebihi Obito dan mungkin aku , suatu hari nanti. Dan mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi Uzumaki naruto tetapi Uchiha naruto...kau adalah orang yang akan melanjutkan rencana besarku."ujar Uchiha madara dengan bangganya dan dengan sedikit arogan

Yang tidak diketahui banyak orang merupakan fakta bahwa Uchiha Madara belum meninggal seperti yang dipercaya banyak orang ketika melawan Senju hashirama dilembah kematian seseorang yang sebagai temannya , rivalnya dan sekaligus musuhnya yang dapat membuat Uchiha Madara sekarat saat bertarung dengannya

Tapi tentu saja , semua orang pasti akan langsung kaget ketika mengetahui Uchiha madara masih hidup atau bahkan akan langsung berkeringat saat mendengar namanya saja . Kebenarannya adalah...Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa masih hidup dan akan melatih seorang anak untuk melanjutkan rencana besarnya

.

.

.

.

**16 years later...**

Dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang cukup gelap , terdapat sosok yang tengah berdiri dan didepannya sosok seorang yang sedang duduk diatas kursi yang berasal dari batu , kulitnya terlihat sudah tua , rambutnya panjang jabrik dan berwarna putih.

Sosok yang tengah berdiri adalah seorang remaja yang masih muda , sekitar 16 tahun dan mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut kuning jabrik panjang dengan jambang rambut yang membingkai kedua wajahnya . Dikedua matanya terlihat jelas mata hitam yang menunjukkan bahwa dia penuh dengan kebencian miliknya. Dia memakai combat suit berwarna hitam dengan kerah tinggi yang hampir menutupi mulutnya , tak lupa tangannya memakai sarung tangan hitamnya dan sandal ninja hitam yang sama dengan pakaiannya

Dan orang tua yang sedang duduk dibatu dengan menopang dagunya melihat naruto dengan tatapan tajam berniat mengatakan sesuatu . Kini tangannya tidak lagi menopang dagu , posisi duduknya menjadi tegap menghadap Naruto

"Naruto...aku tau bahwa waktuku didunia ini tidak akan lama lagi..."ujar sosok tua Madara yang sedang duduk tegap

Mendengar hal ini , Naruto tetap memasang wajah datarnya karena memang ini yang diajarkan oleh jiji-nya atau lebih tepatnya oleh Madara tapi walau bagaimanapun manusia tetap mempunyai perasaan ketika melihat orang yang begitu dekat akan meninggalkannya, dapat terlihat sedikit air mata berkumpul dimata hitam milik Naruto

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memberi taumu rencana terbesarku , impianku menuju dunia impian menuju kedamaian..."ujar Madara mulai menjelaskan rencana terbesarnya kepada Naruto

Madara kembali menatap Naruto lekat-lekat bersiap unutk melanjutkan rencananya"Dunia perdamaian..Dunia cinta...Dunia para pemenang...aku ingin menciptakannya . Didunia impian semua berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan , bahkan bisa mengembalikan orang mati menjadi hidup kembali..."ujar Madara

Mendengar kata'bisa mengembalikan orang mati menjadi hidup kembali'ingin rasanya Naruto menghidupkan kembali orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal karena mati-matian melindungi konoha sampai akhir hayat mereka. Seperti itulah yang dikatakan Madara kepadanya , Madara bilang bahwa ibunya adalah anak dari seorang Madara yang dititipkan dipanti asuhan uzushiogakure dan itu pun juga karena konoha

Naruto hanya benci kepada konoha , desa yang membuat orang tuanya dan jijinya menderita didesa itu . Akhirnya setelah memikirkan matang-matang dia pun menyetujui rencana 'jijinya'

"Tolong beritahu aku , bagaimana cara menciptakan dunia impian jiji ?"tanya Naruto

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto , Madara tersenyum penuh kemenangan"kemari...akan aku tunjukkan caranya!"perintah Madara dengan menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat

"Tatap aku dalam mata ini!"tanpa rasa ragu Naruto menatap mata Madara . Spontan kesadaran Naruto terasa goyah karena menatap sharingan, seketika itu seluruh dia berada dalam ruangan putih kosong

"inilah genjutsuku , disini aku bisa menciptakan semua yang aku inginkan ...aku hanya perlu melepaskan genjutsu pada semua orang dan membawa semua orang masuk kedalam dunia impian...Dengan genjutsu ini , kita bisa mengontrol semuanya...jika aku menghubungkan diri pada gedo mazu, aku dapat menggunakan kekuatan ini aku bisa menciptakan apapun ..." Naruto yang menyimak setiap omongan 'jijinya'tentang dunia impian membuat dirinya ingin cepat mewujudkannya

"menggunakan bulan sebagai ganti dari mataku. Aku akan melepaskan genjutsu dan membuat dunia impian kita..."serentak ruangan putih kini berubah menjadi ruangan penuh dengan ukiran relief yang tidak Naruto ketahui

"untuk menjelaskannya padamu , aku akan mulai dari juubi..."ujar Madara sambil menunjuk dan menjelaskan gambar yang ada pada relief itu dan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan bercerita tentang juubi dan rinnegannya yang telah dicangkokkan kepada anak yang berasal dari klan uzumaki

"Aku mampu mendapatkan sel Hashirama ,tapi setelah mencangkokkan pada lukaku terjadi apa-apa...Tapi ketika rentang usiaku hampir habis , aku menguasai rinnegan...Disaat yang sama , itu memungkinkanku untuk membuka aku mampu memanggil cangkang juubi dari batu yang disegel didalamnya..."

"cangkang juubi?"tanya Naruto

"Aku menyebutnya gedo mazu,dan tersegel dibatu yang disebut bulan...lalu menjadikannya katalis untuk menanam sel hashirama"tambah Madara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"Kau tak akan bisa menguasai rinnegan tanpa memiliki kekuatan senju dan uchiha , dan kau tak dapat mengendalikan gedo mazu dengan baik...Meski kau tak menguasai rinnegan , kau masih mengendalikan gedo mazu ,karena didalam darahmu mengalir darah senju yang berasal dari ayahmu dan ibumu..."ujar Madara selesai menjelaskan dunia berubah kembali menjadi gua yang cukup gelap didunia nyata

"Naruto...kau adalah cucu kesayanganku...setelah aku mati...ambilah mataku dan capailah kekuatan yang hebat..."hingga kini, wajah naruto mulai menampakkan tetes-tetes air mata . Naruto menyayangi 'jijinya'karena dari kecil dia yang membesarkan dan melatihnya menjadi shinobi yang kuat walaupun selama ini Naruto dibohongi oleh Madara

"Dan juga aku sudah merekrut satu murid yang juga akan menjalankan rencanaku...Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya, dia itu gampang dimanipulasi sehingga bisa saja dia akan mengkhianatiku...Jadi aku memberitahumu rencana ini untuk meneruskan rencanaku apabila dia berkhianat..."ujar Madara

Sekarang dunia sudah kembali keasalnya , tidak lagi didunia ilusi Madara yang bisa dibuat sesukanya sekarang dia berada didalam gua yang cukup gelap dengan sosok orang tua yang menatapnya

"Naruto...setelah mengambil apa yang aku warisan kepadamu..segeralah pergi dari sini dan jalankan rencana kita..."ujar Madara kemudian berjalan terus berjalan hingga tertahan oleh sebuah akar pohon menahannya tapi dia terus memaksakan hingga akar pohon yang menempel terputus , Madara berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan berbaring disana

Naruto menatap sedih 'jijinya'itu akan meninggalkannya untuk beberapa lama. Beberapa lama? Kenapa beberapa lama ? Ya karena Naruto akan menghidupkan Madara dengan rinne tensei orang yang diberikan mata rinnegan oleh Madara

.

.

.

**3 years later...**

Diluar bekas tempat persembunyian Madara sebelumnya , Naruto berdiri menatap sekitar dengan mata hitam kelas miliknya. Gunbai legenda milik Madara menempel dipunggungnya

"Bersiap-siaplah seluruh dunia shinobi . Karena kalian semua para shinobi akan kubawa dan akan kuperintah didalam dunia impian . Dimana tidak akan ada lagi peperangan , penderitaan , kebencian dan dimana generasi tidak akan mengalami perang lagi..."ujar Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan menunduk kebawah

"DIDALAM KEKUASAANKU"ujar Naruto dengan berteriak dan terlihatlah mata merah darah khas milik klan uchiha , apalagi kalau bukan mata mangekyo sharingan milik Madara karena dia sudah mengambilnya untuk menjalankan rencana besar Uchiha madara

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : New story . Maaf untuk para reader yang kesal karena aku buat new story lagi . Ini karena ide untuk bikin cerita ini muncul begitu saja dikepalaku dan daripada keburu hilang mending dipubllish aja**

**Di story ini aku bakal membuat Naruto menjadi seorang suksesor rencana 'Mata bulan'milik Madara untuk menciptakan dunia impian**

**Aku mencoba membuat Naruto semirip mungkin dengan Madara mungkin jutsunya karena disini Naruto adalah cucu 'palsu'Madara **

**Naruto tidak akan bergabung dengan akatsuki **

**Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan . Yang mau fict ini lanjut mohon reviewnya**

**Untuk pairing masih belum tau . Mungkin readers ada yang mau ngasih saran?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next Uchiha madara **: successor plan Madara uchiha

**by** : Uchiha Leo

**Disclaimer** : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi kishimoto

**rate** : T

**genre** : adventure , fantasy

**main pair** : ?

**warning** : canon ,typo , IC , OCC

**Summary** : Sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi pada 'Malam Penyegelan' yang akan mengubah nasib Naruto untuk selamanya. Dibesarkan dan dilatih oleh Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa, apakah Naruto akan membawa dunia ke dalam kedamaian... atau kehancuran?

.

.

.

.

**a few days later**

Disinilah Naruto sekarang berada , sekarang dia sedang menatap sebuah tempat yang terasa asing baginya karena memang dia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain disekitarnya . Dia hanya dituntut untuk latihan , latihan dan latihan agar menjadi kuat dan dapat menjalankan rencana milik Madara namun , walaupun begitu Naruto tetap menghormatinya karena dia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki

Naruto tengah menatap markas Anbu root dibawahnya , Anbu yang dipimpin oleh tetua desa Konoha yaitu Danzo Shimura . Anbu root yang berarti'akar'merupakan Anbu yang tidak langsung diperintah oleh Hokage , Danzo mengumpulkan anggota Anbunya meliputi orang yang sendirian dan tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi

Menyakinkan mereka untuk bergabung dengan organisasi ini dengan taruhan nyawa mereka dan dengan mengandalkan ideolgi seorang Danzo

Dan merekapun akhirnya mau untuk bergabung dengan Anbu root .Anbu yang melindungi Konoha dari balik layar

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari pohon tempatnya mengamati markas Anbu root , bukan untuk menghancurkannya tapi unutk bergabung dengannya . Kenapa ? karena ini merupakan langkah awal dari rencananya .

**FLASHBACK**

"Jiji setelah kematianmu aku akan langsung menghancurkan Konoha."ujar Naruto kepada Madara yang telah selesai menjelaskan rencananya

"Tidak ! jangan dulu Naruto...Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat . Sekarang lebih baik kau menyusup ke konoha dengan menjadi salah satu shinobi mereka."balas Madara

"Lalu bagaimana caranya ?"tanya Naruto

"Menurut dari berita yang kudapat dari zetsu , dikonoha ada sebuah organisasi yang bernama Anbu root."jelas Madara

"Anbu root ?"Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Madara tentang Anbu root memang karena Naruto tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selama dalam pelatihan Madara

"Sepertinya kau belum mengerti , baiklah akan ku jelaskan."Madara menghela nafasnya untuk mengambil oksigen karena akan menjadi penjelasan yang cukup panjang

"Root merupakan salah satu departemen pelatihan di konohagakure yang didirikan oleh Danzo... Mereka melakukan misi yang di percaya akan menguntungkan Danzō dan Konoha. Meskipun beberapa misi tersebut mungkin tidak terhormat. Karna prioritas utama organisasi adalah kerahasiaan, dan sebagian besar misi dilakukan dalam kegelapan atau dilakukan sendiri secara diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan petinggi secara resmi telah dibubarkan pada masa lalu, tetapi Root tetap aktif sebagai organisasi yang beroprasi dibawah tanah yang tersembunyi...Root merupakan kelompok yang sangat ketat dalam menjaga informasi. Dan untuk menjaga informasi tetap aman, Danzo memberikan segel kutukan pada setiap anggota organisasinya. Danzo menerapkan Segel kutukan ini pada lidah di dekat bagian belakang tenggorokan mereka, segel ini akan melumpuhkan seluruh tubuh mereka, jika mereka mencoba untuk berbicara apa pun tentang Danzō, sehingga membuat mereka tidak dapat berbicara ataupun bergerak, ini merupakan salah satu cara untuk mencegah bocornya informasi atau pengkhianatan...markas ROOT didirikan di bagian bawah desa Konoha"Jelas madara kepada Naruto dengan informasi yang sejelas-jelasnya sesuai yang diberitahukan zetsu kepadanya tentang perkembangan konoha

"jadi Anbu root itu semacam organisasi ilegal lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan Anbu root ini?"tanya Naruto

"jiji ingin kau bergabung dengan mereka karena kau akan dengan mudah masuk ke konoha . Ini merupakan langkah awal dari rencana kita."jelas Madara

"Baiklah jiji , aku akan bergabung dengan Anbu root untuk mewujudkan misi kita"ujar Naruto

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Naruto pun membuka sedikit besar tekanan chakranya dengan tujuan untuk membuat Anbu root mencari asal chakra itu dan menemukannya untuk diajak bicara

Sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto setelah membuka sedikit tekanan chakranya , empat anggota Anbu root muncul didepannya dengan senjata ditangan mereka menandakan mereka siap untuk bertarung

Naruto yang tidak ingin berurusan berusaha menjelaskan maksudnya datang ke markas mereka

"Siapa kau?"tanya anggota Anbu root yang memakai topeng burung

"Namaku adalah Naruto , aku kesini bukan untuk bertarung tapi untuk bertemu dengan Danzo pemimpin kalian."jawab Naruto

"Ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Danzo-sama?"tanya anggota Anbu root dengan topeng harimau

"Maaf . Tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakannya dengan kalian."jawab Naruto lagi dengan kalimat yang tidak terlalu panjang

Para Anbu root yang masih tidak percaya kepada Naruto masih terus dalam posisinya sampai anggota Anbu root memakai topeng harimau menyerangnya terlebih dahulu dan membuat anggota lainnya berniat untuk membantunya

Anbu segera menyiapkan pedang kecil yang berada dipunggungnya sementara Naruto sudah menyiapkan Gunbai legenda milik Madara yang kini sudah diberikan kepadanya . Anbu yang menyerang Naruto secara terang-terangan dari depan hanya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto , gunbai miliknya dipakai seperti untuk posisi bertahan setelah Anbu menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya .

"**Uchiha reflection**"gumam Naruto , Anbu yang menyerang Naruto dari depan berhenti diudara dan terpental seakan ada gravitasi yang mendorongnya

"AAARRGGHH"teriak Anbu yang memakai topeng hariamu yang terpental dan menabrak pohon dibelakangnya

Para Anbu root yang menyaksikan teman mereka terpental tanpa ada kontak fisik segera memperketat pengamanan mereka . Para Anbu saling melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian mengangguk

Anbu yang memakai topeng burung segera merapal segel"**Fuuton : Joushou Ryuu** " setelah merapal jutsu dan kemudian munculah angin raksasa disekitar Naruto , jutsu ini membuat Naruto tertutup oleh debu dikarenakan jutsu ini . Para Anbu memandang puas kearah Naruto yang tertutup oleh debu , mereka yakin bahwa Naruto sudah terpotong dan mati didalam jutsu fuuton rank-A ini

Tapi mata mereka yang berada dalam topeng Anbu mereka melebar saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun malah Naruto sedang dilindungi oleh tulang rusuk berwarna biru dan kemudian dihilangkannya

"Hn...Aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian disini , Jadi cepat sekarang kalian pertemukan aku dengan Danzou!"gertak Naruto dengan mengaktifkan Mangekyo sharingannya

Para Anbu yang melihat itu tidak menanggapi gertakan Naruto dan sekarang giliran semua Anbu menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan

Naruto yang melihat Anbu menyerang kearah dia hanya menunggu mereka tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat berpijaknya kini . Empat Anbu yang menyerang Naruto dari segala arah

Anbu root pun menggunakan taijutsu mereka untuk menyerang Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang memang telah terlatih membalas serangan mereka

BUKH...BUKH...BUKH

Tulang beradu dengan tulang sekarang tengah dilakukan oleh Naruto yang beradu taijutsu dengan Anbu root . Anbu pertama hendak menyerang perut Naruto namun tangannya ditangkap oleh Naruto dan Naruto memukul perutnya , Anbu itu meringis kesakitan tanpa sengaja menatap mata Naruto yang mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingannya dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan karena masuk kedalam Tsukuyomi Naruto

Para Anbu root itu segera mundur menjauh dan merapal segel secara bersamaan"fuuton :Kaze no bōru"

"katon : gokakyū no jutsu"

"raiton : Ikazuchiryū no jutsu"teriak anbu root itu secara bersamaan dengan jutsu gabungan hebat itu

Ketiga jutsu itu melaju kearahnya dengan tenang Naruto mengaktifkan Enternal Mangekyo Sharingannya dan membuat susano'o untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan jutsu gabungan Anbu root

BBBLLLAARR ! Jutsu hebat menyerang Naruto secara bersama-sama , Anbu root itu menyeringai dengan hasil gabungan justu mereka dan menatap kepulan debu yang mengitari sekitar markas mereka karena akibat jutsu mereka

Untuk kedua kalinya mata mereka melebar kembali karena Naruto berhasil selamat dari jutsu mereka sekarang tulang rusuk yang melindungi Naruto berubah menjadi sosok raksaksa bertangan empat

"Kalian telah menguji kesabaranku sekarang terimalah kematian kalian"ujar Naruto dengan sinisnya , susano'onya mengumpulkan chakra ditangannya dan membentuk sebuah pedang chakra dikeempat tangannya dan menyerang Anbu root

"AAARRGGHH"teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut mereka , darah segar mengalir dari perut mereka yang tertusuk pedang chakra susano'o Naruto dan para Anbu root pun mati seketika

Naruto menonaktifkan EMSnya dan menghilangkan susano'onya ketika merasakan chakra dibelakangnya Naruto menghadap kebelakang dan melihat Danzo sedang berdiri dengan tongktanya

"Mata yang hebat , katakan kenapa kau datang kesini ?"tanya Danzou langsung pada intinya

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan organisasi Anbu kalian."jawab Naruto tanpa berbasa-basi

"kau kira akan mudah bergabung dengan kami ? Syarat masuknya adalah kau akan dipasangi sebuah segel untuk mencegahmu membocorkan informasi tentang organisasi ini...Apa kau menyetujuinya?"tanya Danzou

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui akan begini sudah diberi tahu oleh jijinya bahwa segel akan hilang jika Danzou mati dan dia sudah pasti akan membunuh Danzou"Baiklah , aku setuju dengan syaratnya."jawab Naruto dengan yakin

"Ikut aku!"perintah Danzou dan Naruto mengikutinya_'Mata sharingannya lebih kuat dari mata kananku...Aku harus mendapatkannya nanti' _ujar Danzou dalam pikirannya

Naruto dan Danzou memasuki markas Anbu root untuk memasang segel kutukan yang akan dipasang dilidah agar tidak membocorkan informasi dan akan segera mendapatkan misi pertamanya .

.

.

.

Disebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh gurun pasir , berada didesa angin dan bernama Sunagakure sedang dilanda masalah akibat serangan organisasi yang berisi nuke-nin rank S bernama akatsuki

TAP!TAP!TAP

Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang jounin Suna berjalan dengan cepat kearah gerbang desanya , dia memakai rompi ninja khas Suna dengan kain yang menutupi mata kirinya dan tato merah dimasing-masing pipinya . Dia bernama Baki

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang dia melihat sekililingnya yang dipenuhi oleh penduduk desa dan menghadap kearah depan menatap gurun pasir yang luas didepannya

"Apa sudah ada tanda-tanda dari shinobi Konoha dan Suna?"teriak Baki pada pengawas yang ada diatas tembok pasir yang mengelilingi Sunagakure

"Tidak ! Tapi kita harus tetap waspada."Jawab shinobi yang mengawas itu

"aargh"gumam Baki kesal dan kembali menatap gurun yang didepannya . Senyum terukir diwajahnya karena melihat shinobi Konoha dan Suna dengan Kazekage mereka , Sabaku no Gaara yang sedang dibopoh oleh Kankurou dan Uzumaki Menma

Gaara semakin dekat dengan kerumunan penduduk dan penduduk yang tidak sabar lagi langsung menghampiri kazekage mereka yang sedang . Teriakan para penduduk desa terdengar ditelinga Gaara dengan jelas

Gaara yang melihat penduduk menghampirinya , dia hanya tersenyum merasakan sekarang dirinya telah diakui sebagai kazekage mereka dan pemimpin mereka

"memang suasana yang pantas didapatkan oleh seorang kazekage"ujar Neji dengan memandang lurus kedepan memperhatikan Gaara dari belakang

"hhmm"ujar Tenten dengan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Neji dan berjalan disampingnya

Baki berjalan menembus ribuan penduduk Sunagakure untuk menemui Gaara yang berada didepan . Setelah melewati sesaknya penduduk yang dia tembus sekarang dia telah berhadapan dengan Gaara

Matanya menatap Gaara , Baki sedikit mengingat masa lalu saat Suna menggunakan Gaara sebagai senjata untuk menyerang Konoha pada ujian Chunin . Dia merasa bersalah dengan Konoha , desa yang ia serang justru kini membantu mereka menyelamatkan pemimpin mereka seandainya dia tidak termakan oleh hasutan Orochimaru maka mungkin sekarang Hokage ketiga masih hidup

Dengan senyum diwajahnya Baki membuka suaranya"Kazekage-sama , semua penduduk telah menunggu anda"ujar Baki

"hmm...terima kasih"ujar Gaara , Baki kemudian menatap Menma"Uzumaki menma , terima kasih."ujar Baki kepada Menma

Menma yang kaget dengan ucapan terima kasih Baki"Tidak , aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."balas Menma dengan wajah malu sedangkan Kankurou yang berada disamping hanya tersenyum melihat Menma'_Uzumaki menma terima kasih karena telah_ _mengubah Gaara_'ujar Kankurou dalam hatinya

"Semuanya berikan jalan untuk Kazekage-sama"teriak Baki dan para penduduk pun membukakan jalan untuk Kazekage mereka"Silahkan masuk"lanjut Baki setelah penduduk membukakan jalan

Kankorou dan Naruto segera berjalan masuk ke desa untuk membiarkan Gaara beristirahat , Gaara saat akan melangkah memasuki desa menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya ditatap aneh oleh kankurou dan Menma

"Tunggu..."Gaara melirik ke kantung yang berisi mayat nenek Chiyo"biarkan Nenek Chiyo masuk lebih dulu"lanjut Gaara . Gaara pun berjalan kesamping masih dengan dibantu oleh Kankurou dan Menma berbaur dengan para penduduk

"Semuanya berikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Nenek Chiyo...Berdoa dalam hati!"perintah Baki , semua penduduk pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk berdoa

Shinobi yang membawa Nenek Chiyo pun berjalan masuk kedalam desa , Kakaknya hanya menatap kantung jenazah itu dengan wajah sedih"Adik,kita telah sampai dirumah."Ujar kakak Nenek Chiyo sambil berjalan masuk kedalam desa

.

.

.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan melewati lorong markas Anbu root , didepannya ada Danzou dengan tongkatnya yang membantunya saat berjalan sedangkan wajahnya hanya datar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan trus menatap kedepan

Ketika telah sampai diruang latihan yang memiliki penerangan yang lebih baik dari pada lorong-lorong sebelumnya yang telah Naruto lewati . Para Anbu root segera berlutut ketika melihat tuannya

"Dengar semuanya...Sekarang dia adalah anggota baru kita , namanya adalah Naruto"ujar Danzou kepada bawahannya

Kenapa Naruto tidak diberi nama samaran karena memang dia ingin agar namanya ini suatu hari akan dikenang didunia shinobi entah sebagai penyelamat ataupun sebagai penghancur dan Danzou pun menyetujuinya

"Naruto sekarang kau ikuti dia , dia akan menunjukkan kamarmu dan perlengkapanmu sebagai Anbu root!"perintah Danzou

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya dan mengikuti Anbu yang akan membawanya ke tempat istirahatnya . Rencananya satu langkah lebih maju untuk membuat dunia impian dan akan terus maju untuk mencapainya

.

.

.

Sementara itu diSunagakure team Kakashi dan team Guy sedang berada didalam kantor Kazekage untuk meminta izin karena mereka akan pulang ke Konoha

"Kalian sudah akan kembali ? kalian bisa tinggal disini sedikit lebih lama"ujar Kankurou

"Itu benar ! setidaknya tinggalah satu hari lagi."sambung temari menanggapi ucapan Kankurou

"Aku berharap kami bisa,tapi..."ujar Menma

"Kami memiliki beberapa hal yang sangat penting untuk dilaporkan kepada hokage-sama"potong Sakura

"Selain itu , melihat akatsuki menyerang desa Suna , itu membuatku khawatir dengan desa Konoha."ujar Kakashi yang masih dibantu dengan Guy untuk berdiri

"Jadi kalian akan pulang secepat mungkin...Tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan anda?"ujar Baki yang berdiri disamping Gaara

"Tidak perlu khawatir , aku punya teman yang sangat handal bersamaku"jawab Kakashi melirik guy yang masih dengan tersenyum kecil"Ya ! serahkan saja padaku"ucap Guy menyipitkan mata kanannya dan tangan kirinya berada didepan dada

"Kami telah mengirim informasi tentang keberhasilan misi ini ke desa kalian .Tetapi tidak menyebutkan kedua anggota akatsuki , apa itu tindakan yang benar ?"ujar Baki

"Aku akan melaporkannya secara pribadi kepada Hokage-sama , ada sesuatu yang membuatku khawatir."balas Kakashi kepada Baki

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang sedang memasuki kamar barunya sebagai anggota Anbu root , Naruto menatap sebentar kamarnya memang kamarnya tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk dia sendiri , Naruto menempatkan tubuhnya disamping tempat tidurnya

Anbu yang diminta Danzou untuk mengantar Naruto hanya berdiri didepan kamar Naruto

"Apa masih ada lagi?"tanya Naruto kepada Anbu yang mengantarnya

"Danzou-sama meminta anda untuk menemuinya segera."Ujar Anbu itu

"Baiklah...aku akan segera menemuinya."Jawab Naruto dan kemudia Anbu itu meninggalkan dirinya

Naruto pun bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan seragam Anbu root yang diberikan Danzou , bajunya hanya terdiri dari baju hitam khas Anbu berkerah panjang tanpa armor Anbu seperti biasanya dan dengan celana hitam panjang khas Anbu juga tidak lupa dengan pedang kecil dibelakang punggungnya sedangkan gunbainya dia simpan discroll penyimpanan miliknya

Setelah memakai segala perlengkapannya Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menemui Danzou

.

.

.

Di desa Sunagakure tepatnya disebuah pemakaman disana Gaara sedang melihat makam nenek Chiyo yang baru saja dimakamkan

Sakura dengan wajah sedih datang menghampiri Gaara dan berdiri disampingnya menatap makam nenek Chiyo didepannya"ini adalah..."ujar Sakura

"Makam nenek Chiyo."sambung Gaara dengan menutup matanya

Team Kakashi dan team Guy beserta dengan Temari,Gaara dan Kankurou mengunjungi makam nenek Chiyo

"semuanya , ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nenek Chiyo"dan sekali lagi mereka berdoa dalam hati untuk mendoakan nenek Chiyo

Setelah selesai berdoa dan mereka semua membuka mata mereka pun pergi meninggalkan makam nenek Chiyo terkecuali Menma dan Sakura yang masih berdiri dihadapan makam nenek Chiyo

"Sakura-san , Menma-kun waktunya untuk pergi!"ujar Lee

"baik...Ayo saatnya kita pergi Sakura-chan"ujar Menma dan kemudian melangkah mendekati teman-teman yang menunggunya sedangkan Sakura berjalan mendekati makam itu dan menyentuh batu nisan yang berbentuk lambang desa Suna itu , setelahnya dia pun melangkah mendekati teman-temannya"_Nenek Chiyo , terima kasih_"ujar Sakura dalam hati

.

.

.

Semuanya telah berkumpul didepan gerbang desa Suna untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan terutama Gaara dengan Menma yang menggunakan pasirnya untuk bersalaman dengan Menma

Diperjalanan pulang Guy yang sudah memasang wajah tidak nyaman dalam membopoh Kakashi mempunyai ide bodoh untuk membuatnya nyaman

Guy melemparkan Kakashi dan kemudian berposisi dengan Guy yang menggendong Kakashi yang hanya ditatap aneh oleh rekan-rekannya

Jangan lupa juga dengan murid Guy yang satu ini yaitu Lee yang mengajak Neji untuk seperti guru Guy dan guru Kakashi namun ditolak oleh Neji dan Lee yang tidak mau kalah dari gurunya maka Lee membawa semua tas yang dibawa oleh teman-temannya

.

.

.

Naruto yang telah sampai dihadapan Danzou yang memanggilnya dan Naruto berdiri dengan melipatkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan menatap Danzou

"Ada apa ? Danzou-sama"tanya Naruto kepada Danzou

"Aku akan memberikan misi pertamamu sebagai Anbu root."jawab Danzou

"hn"balas Naruto dengan kata ambigu itu

Danzoupun mulai menjelaskan misi pertama Naruto"Aku sudah mengatur agar kau bisa masuk menjadi anggota tim Kakashi , kau tidak hanya seumuran dengan Uzumaki Naruto bahkan rambut kuningmu dan warna lensa matamu juga mirip dengannya dan juga ini akan menjadi misi pertamamu sebagai Anbu root..."ujar Danzou kemudian menghela nafasnya untuk mengambil oksigen dan melanjutkan kata-katanya"Dan yang paling penting kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat ."Danzou telah menjelaskan rencananya kepada Naruto

"Baiklah...aku akan menerima misi pertamaku ini dan aku ingin nama yang kugunakan tetap nama asliku"ujar Naruto

"hhmm...Terserah padamu"ujar Danzou kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N:hai ! Minna chapter kedua telah update . Semoga chapter ini banyak yang review AMIN!**

**Karena semua review telah dibalas lewat PM dan semua Guest minta lanjut jadi gak usah ada balas-balasan #sorry**

**Dan untuk pair ini daftar nama yang diusulkan readers ;**

**Naruto x Kushina**

**naruXIno**

**Naruto x sâra (jadi klo naruto nikah sama dia naruto bakal jadi raja rouran. Trus kn bisa ngembangkan jutsu terlarang pake rumyaku #usul dari guest)**

**naruto x haku**

**kemungkinan untuk dipakai :**

**Naruto x kushina kayanya gak bisa soalnya kushina adalah ibu dari menma dan naruto dan dia juga sudah meninggal**

**Naruto x ino mungkin pair ini bisa dipakai , nanti akan saya pikirkan**

**Naruto x sara kayanya ini akan saya masukkan kedaftar ide saya**

**Naruto x Haku kayanya gak bisa karena disini naruto umur 16 tahun dan juga haku sudah meninggal**

**Apakah readers setuju kalau fict ini gak mempunyai pairing ? **

**sekian Author note . Terima kasih bagi yang sudah fave,follow dan review**

**dan maaf juga kalau wordnya tidak panjang namun fict ini saya kerjakan dengan sepenuh hati**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next Uchiha madara **: successor plan Madara uchiha

**by** : Uchiha Leo

**Disclaimer** : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi kishimoto

**rate** : T

**genre** : adventure , fantasy

**main pair** : ?

**warning** : canon ,typo , IC , OCC

**Summary** : Sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi pada 'Malam Penyegelan' yang akan mengubah nasib Naruto untuk selamanya. Dibesarkan dan dilatih oleh Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa, apakah Naruto akan membawa dunia ke dalam kedamaian... atau kehancuran?

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah datang dikonoha embun-embun masih menutupi bumi ini , burung-burung mulai beterbangan kesana-kemari memulai aktivitasnya begitupun penduduk didesa konohagakure

.

.

.

.

"hooaamm"seorang penjaga gerbang desa konoha menguap dengan meregangkan otot tubuhnya , orang yang memiliki rambut jabrik hitam dengan kain putih yang melewati hidungnya dan bernama kotetsu setelah menguap dia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi ke meja tugasnya

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih waspada?"tanya izumo , orang yang memiliki rambut coklat yang tertutup oleh semacam topi ini berkata dengan malas sambil menopang dagunya

"Hei ayolah,akhir-akhir ini kita selalu waspada karena situasi didesa Sunagakure. Tapi tampaknya semua sudah berakhir , kita bisa bersantai sekarang."jawab kotetsu masih dengan menempatan kepalanya dimeja dan berkata dengan malas

"Tapi kau tak bisa memperkirakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa terjadi , kita harus selalu waspada setiap saat ,jika tidak..."belum selesai izumo berbicara sudah dipotong oleh kotetsu"Pada akhirnya kita akan membunuh diri kita sendiri jika kita selalu begitu. Jadi santai saja"potong Kotetsu , kali ini dengan menunjuk izumo

Begitulah perdebatan mereka tentang santai , sampai mereka menyadari seseorang bukan tapi beberapa orang datang .

"Apa itu ?"tanya Kotetsu kali ini dengan berdiri mungkin karena sekarang rasa kantuknya sudah hilang

Mereka terus memperhatikan jalanan tanah yang menuju pos mereka dengan seksama walaupun jalan masih tertutup kabut karena memang ini masih pagi diKonoha

TAP!

Satu pijakan besar ditanah membuat lubang yang membentuk telapak sepatu"hiiyaa"teriak guru kita yang paling kocak yaitu Guru Guy yang sedang menggendong Kakashi dan berlari menuju Konoha dengan semangat muda yang membara

TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP

Guru Guy masih setia berlari dengan kencang dan semangatnya yang membara sedang orang yang digendongnya hanya sengsara dengan cara teman atau rivalnya menggendongnya"Saatnya tujuan terakhir!GOL"teriaknya sambil berlari dan menyebabkan debu beterbangan

SEEETT!

Guy berhenti dari kegiatan berlarinya ketika sudah sampai dipos penjaga gerbang Konoha"Juara pertama"ujar Guy dengan menunjukkan angka satu dengan jarinya

Sedangkan Kotetsu dan Izumo yang melihat adegan konyol dari ninja hijau konoha yang selalu bersemangat ini dengan tatapan aneh . Tidak berlangsung lama mereka dikejutkan lagi dengan kehadiran dari duplikat guru guy yang tidak lain adalah Lee

SSEETT!

Lee juga berhenti didepan pos penjaga gerbang Konoha dengan membawa tas diseluruh tubuhnya"Dan juara kedua!"ujar Lee dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang membentuk angka dua keatas dengan semangat masa mudanya

Kotetsu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sedangkan izumo hanya menatapnya dengan aneh dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka

"Kenapa mereka berlomba?"tanya izumo disela-sela shock mereka berdua melihat kelakuan guru dan murid itu

"Benarkah?"Balas Kotetsu , bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya kepada Izumo

Guru Guy yang telah sampai dan keluar sebagai juara pertama dari lomba mereka hanya memberi nasihat kepada Lee"Lee,kau perlu banyak latihan."ujar Guy kepada Lee

"Baik!Aku akan bekerja keras dan lain kali aku akan menjadi juara pertama"ujar Lee denga lantang dan nyaring dengan sikap sempurna menghadap Guy

"Sebenarnya , aku harus memberitahukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengecewakanmu."ujar Guy

Lee yang mendengar perkataan gurunya hanya berkeringat"A-apa itu?"tanya Lee dengan gagap

Mendadak tatapan Guy berubah menjadi aneh"Lee yang malang , kau bukankah juara kedua tapi kau adalah juara ketiga."ucap Guy dengan ekspresi seramnya

Sementara Lee hanya shock mendengar pernyataan gurunya dengan memasang wajah kaget"AAAAHH"ujar Lee yang kaget mendengar pernyataan gurunya . Jika bukan Lee yang juarab kedua lalu siapa ?

"Kakashi ditempat kedua karena aku membawa dia! khukhukhu , kau beruntung Kakashi"ujar Guy dengan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sedang Kakashi hanya lemas dan tergolek lemah akibat dibawa lari oleh Guy dan terlunta-lunta

Lee hanya menangis ala anime dengan menulis dibukunya"Guru baru saja memberitahukan hal penting lainnya , aku bisa merasakannya."ujar Lee dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata bulatnya

Team Kakashi dan team Guy minus Lee , Kakashi dan Guy hanya menatap Lee dengan pandangan aneh"Dan seperti biasa , aku tidak mengapa mereka memiliki suasana hati yang tidak pantas"ujar Neji dengan menyipitkan dan memandang aneh teman dan jounin sensei nya

"Tapi kau ikut berlomba saat kita kembali kedesa, bukan?"ujar Tenten yang berada dibelakang Neji dengan nada sedikit meledek

"Tidak lucu."jawab Neji dengan singkat

"Yosh...Kita harus segera melaporkan hasil misi ini ke Hokage-sama."ujar Guy

"Um, guru Guy...Kakashi sensei."ujar Sakura menunjuk Kakashi yang pingsan digendongan Guy

"Ups!Aku pikir kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum melaporkan ke Hokage-sama."ujar Guy

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah sakit Konoha**

"Dia bangun."ujar Menma yang melihat Kakashi membuka mata dan menunjukkan mata hitamnya

"Disini lagi."gumam Kakashi yang merasakan tubuhnya berada dikasur dengan selimut yang menutupi dirinya , Kakashi sudah menduga bahwa dirinya berada dirumah sakit konoha

"Kerja bagus , Kakashi"ujar Tsunade yang langsung masuk dan dibelakang ada asisten pribadinya yaitu Shizune

"Tsunade-sama"gumam Kakashi masih dengan tubuh yang kurang bertenaga

"Aku telah memeriksamu sedikit lebih awal . kau harus beristirahat seminggu lagi!Dan setelah kau keluar ,akan ada beberapa hari sebelum aku memberimu untuk misi selanjutnya."ujar Tsunade kepada Kakashi

Menma yang berusaha melirik wajah Kakashi yang masih rahasia dan belum diketahui oleh siapapun minus orang tuannya , wajah Kakashi memang sangat rahasia belum ada yang tahu seperti apa rupanya mungkin karena ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik maskernya . Bahkan saat Menma masih team 7 , dia dan kedua anggota teamnya berusaha melihat wajah Kakashi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi namun gagal.

"Aku dapat merasakan yang akan terjadi..."ujar Kakashi

"Sepertinya akan memerlukan waktu sebelum kau menggunakan sharingan baru itu...Untuk sekarang ini,beristirahatlah"saran Tsunade kepada Kakashi yang masih tergolek lemas dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya

Tsunade kemudian melihat kearah team Guy"Tim Guy , aku ingin kalian berisitirahat juga! Laporan kalian bisa disampaikan besok saja !"Perintah Tsunade

"Baik"jawab Guy

Tsunade kemudian meninggalkan ruang tempat rawat Kakashi"Ayo,Shizune"ajak Tsunade kepada Shizune dan Shizune hanya mengikuti Tsunade dari belakang

Sakura yang melihat Tsunade pergi berusaha mengejarnya"Shisou"panggil Sakura yang mengikuti Tsunade keluar dari rumah sakit konoha

Sakura yang mengikuti Tsunade berusaha memberi informasi tentang yang dikatakan Sasori sebagai hadiahnya karena telah mengalahkan dia dalam pertarungan saat dalam misi penyelamatan Gaara

Sakura , Tsunade dan Shizune sudah berada diluar rumah sakit konoha , Tsunade yang sudah tahu akan arah pembicaraan Sakura memulai percakapan"Apakah tentang hal itu?"tanya Tsunade sambil berjalan

"Ya"jawab Sakura yang sedang berjalan dibelakang Tsunade

"Sudahkah kau membicarakan hal ini dengan Kakashi?"tanya Tsunade

"Belum , karena Kakashi-sensei sedang dirumah sakit untuk sementara waktu"jawab Sakura masih berjalan dibelakang Tsunade yang sedang berjalan dengan sedikit cepat

Mendengar jawaban Sakura , Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Sakura dari ekor matanya yang lentik"Dan Menma ?"tanya Tsunade begitu menghentikan langkahnya

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya begitu Tsunade bertanya tentang Naruto"Kukira aku harus membicarakannya dengan anda terlebih dahulu."jawab Sakura

"Ceritakanlah!"Perintah Tsunade kepada Sakura dan kemudian berjalan lagi menuju Hokage Compound untuk menceritakan tentang informasi yang didapatkan Sakura dari Sasori

.

.

.

.

**Hokage Compound**

Sakura , Tsunade dan Shizune sudah sampai dihokage compound tepatnya diatas Hokage Compound sambil menikmati udara yang sejuk dari atas Hokage Compound

"Informasi ini aku terima langsung dari Sasori , anggota Akatsuki. Dia mengatakan kalau ini adalah hadiah untukku karena telah mengalahkannya..."ujar Sakura mulai menceritakan informasi yang didapatkan dari Sasori

"Dalam waktu sepuluh hari , pergilah ke jembatan Tenchi didesa Rumput pada siang hari , Sasori mempunyai mata-mata yang bekerja sebagai salah satu bawahan Orochimaru . Seharusnya dia dan Sasori akan bertemu disana , begitulah yang dikatakan Sasori kepadaku, Shisou"ujar Sakura menceritakan informasi ke Tsunade

"Dijembatan Tenchi dalam sepuluh hari , ya."ujar Tsunade dengan rambut pirang pucat yang diikat beterbangan akibat angin yang berhembus dengan sedikit kencang

"Itu empat hari yang lalu , jadi sisa enam hari lagi."sambung Sakura

"Dapatkan kita mempercayainya?"tanya Tsunade yang masih belum percaya dengan informasi yang diceritakan Sakura

"Pada situasi ini, aku pikir begitu."ujar Sakura dengan yakin bahwa informasi ini benar

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya ini sebuah jebakan ? Dia bisa saja menggunakan Orochimaru sebagai umpan , untuk menjebakmu dijembatan Tenchi , dan Akatsuki sedang menunggu disana"ujar Tsunade memberitahukan resiko yang bisa saja dihadapi oleh Sakura

"Jika ini perangkap ,kami akan mengatasinya!"ujar Sakura

"Terlepas dari apa yang kau katakan Kakashi baru bisa keluar seminggu kemudian , tapi kau hanya mempunyai waktu enam hari lagi !..."ujar Tsunade dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap awan"Tanpa Sasuke , tim kalian masih kekurangan orang .Kita tidak punya pilihan selain merekrut orang lagi untuk melengkapi tim kalian."ujar Tsunade kepada Sakura

Shizune yang sudah tidak setuju bahwa Menma akan ikut melaksanakan misi ini memberanikan diri untuk berbicara"Tsunade-sama!Dalam hal ini , kita harus mengirim tim kecil terlebih dahulu untuk mengawasi situasi dan bahkan jika anda membiarkan Sakura pergi , anda harus tidak mengizinkan Menma-kun dalam tim!"ujar Shizune memberikan pendapatnya tentang misi ini

"Shizune...Kau dan Sakura adalah salah satu dari beberapa shinobi yang benar-benar kupercaya . Aku,tanpa mempertanyakan akan mengirim Sakura dan Team Kakashi pada misi ini."ujar Tsunade

"Tidak akan ada bedanya jika anda mengirim teamku"ujar Shizune

"Bukan begitu , Sakura dan Menma yang mati-matian mengejar rekan mereka , Sasuke...Mereka ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke lebih dari orang lain , perasaan kuat inilah yang akan menuntun mereka untuk keberhasilan misi ."ujar Tsunade

"Aku mengerti , tapi setidaknya jangan izinkan Menma-kun dalam misi ini!"jawab Shizune

"Apakah kau pikir kalau Menma mau menuruti hal itu ?"tanya Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya menatap atap Hokage Compound diikuti oleh Shizune dan Sakura

"Kita harus mencari anggota tim baru!"ujar Menma dari atap Hokage compound kemudian melompat turun dan hendak pergi"Sampai nanti!"sambung Menma

Namun ketika hendak melompat pergi ,Tsunade memegang kaki Naruto dan membuat Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nenek Tsunade ?"tanya Naruto dengan memegang kepalanya yang terbentur

"Kau selalu terburu-buru , Menma. Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara"ujar Tsunade

Menma yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya hanya tidak menggubris pernyataan Tsunade

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merekrut dua orang untuk menggantikan Sasuke dan Kakashi untuk sementara."ujar Tsunade masih dengan wajah yang tenang

'POOF'munculah asap diantara mereka dan setelah asap tersebut menghilang terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik panjang berkulit Tan yang memakai baju dengan kerah yang panjang dan celana khas ANBU jangan lupa juga dengan sepatu ninja biasa

"Perkenalkan , dia bernama Naruto yang untuk sementara ini akan menggantikan Sasuke. Agar kalian berdua mengenal satu sama lain , Menma ajaklah Naruto berkeliling dan Sakura kau boleh pergi!Pada saat jam makan siang nanti berkumpulah untuk misi ini"ujar Tsunade

Sakura pun berjalan pergi dari Hokage Compound untuk bersiap-siap dengan misi penting yang menyangkut tentang Orochimaru berarti menyangkut tentang Sasuke juga

Menma hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan turun dari Hokage Compound dengan Naruto yang mengikuti Menma dengan wajah datar . Setelah Naruto dan Menma yang sudah pergi dari Hokage Compound , Shizune yang sekarang berdua saja dengan Tsunade bertanya"Jadi dia yang berasal dari ANBU Root yang diusulkan oleh Danzou? Jadi siapakah pemimpin dari team Kakashi untuk sementara?"tanya Shizune

"hmm...Dia adalah anggota Root yang diusulkan oleh Danzou dan untuk pengganti Kakashi untuk sementara aku sudah memilih salah satu Anbu yang cocok."jawab Tsunade atas pertanyaan Shizune

Memang sebelum team Kakashi dan team Guy kembali dari misi penyelamatan Gaara , Tsunade telah dipanggil oleh tetua desa yang juga teman satu team dari Sandaime Hokage untuk merekrut salah satu shinobi yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi pengawal Menma dalam misi

Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa yang dipilih oleh para tetua Konoha adalah salah satu dari anggota ANBU Root Danzou yaitu Naruto . Karena Danzou hanya menempatkan satu anggota ANBU Rootnya jadi pengganti untuk pemimpin sementara team Kakashi , Tsunade yang memilihnya sendiri .

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Menma tengah menyusuri desa sesuai yang diperintahkan Tsunade agar mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain . Naruto yang kini berjalan dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya hanya risih melihat Menma yang menatapnya dengan aneh

Naruto yang sudah risih atas tatapan itu menghentikan langkahnya"Hentikan tatapan anehmu!"perintah Naruto kepada Menma dengan wajah datar

"Hey...Kenapa rambutmu mirip denganku ?"tanya Menma

"Memangnya hanya kau yang mempunyai rambut kuning!"ujar Naruto masih dengan wajah datar , tanpa menunggu Menma yang masih menatapnya Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya

Menma yang melihat Naruto tidak memperdulikannya langsung mengambil kesimpulan_"Pasti dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan" _pikir Menma kemudian menyusul Naruto yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu

Menma hanya berjalan dibelakang hanya bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri_"Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi pengganti Sasuke...Dia akan pasti akan menjadi masalah dan menghalangiku , dia terlihat kuat tapi dia itu menyebalkan maka pasti kerja_ _sama kami akan hancur_"ujar Naruto dalam pikirannya"_Dia juga sedikit tampan jadi dia akan menghalangiku untuk mendekati Sakura-chan_"sambung Menma dalam pikirannya , masih terus memandangi Naruto yang berjalan didepannya Menma tanpa sadar melewati pohon yang bersandar seseorang disana sedangkan Naruto hanya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Menma"Lama tak jumpa ,Menma"ujar sosok itu

Naruto dan Menma pun berhenti ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil Menma , Naruto pun menoleh kearah sosok misterius itu

"Siapa kau ?"tanya Menma kepada sosok yang memanggilnya

"Ini aku"jawab sosok misterius . Dia memakai kacamata hitam dengan jubah yang menutupinya , bajunya mempunyai kerah panjang yang menutupi sebagian mukanya , celana yang melewati lututnya dan dengan kantung yang berada dibelakangnya

Menma mendekati sosok itu , memperhatikannya dengan detail mulai dari wajahnya ,kacamata hitamnya dan lain-lainnya . Menma menatapnya dengan tajam dan sebuah serangga keluar dari balik bajunya

"Dia dari klan Aburame , klan yang mengendalikan serangga . Baka"ujar Naruto mengejek Menma . Sedangkan yang diejek hanya masih menoleh kearah Naruto dan kembali menatap sosok yang berada didepannya

"Aburame...Aburame"gumam Menma berusaha mengingat temannya yang berasal dari klan tersebut"k...k..kau"ujar Menma melangkah mundur dan menunjuk wajah sosok itu, Menma yang mempunyai daya ingat yang cukup dibawah rata-rata itu kemudian lupa kembali"um..um"gumam Menma memegang kepalanya dalam pose berfikir

"Walaupun sudah cukup lama , seharusnya kau masih ingat wajah teman-temanmu . Kenapa ? Karena jika tidak , kau akan menyakiti perasaan mereka saat mereka memanggilmu"ujar sosok tersebut

"Cara berbicara menyebalkan seperti itu..kau pasti SHINO!"ujar Menma dengan wajah senang

"Akhirnya kau mengingatnya juga"ujar sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Shino dengan wajah datar

"Tak seorangpun akan mengenalimu jika wajamu selalu ditutupi seperti itu!"ujar Menma

Belum selesai dia bicara sesuatu pun menghantam tanah hingga debupun menjadi beterbangan hingga menutupi pandangan Menma . Menma yang dengan samar-samar melihat seorang lelaki remaja dengan tato segitiga siku-siku terbalik dikedua pipinya dan dengan anjing putih besar yang dinaikinya

"Shino , kau datang lebih awal"ujar sosok yang baru datang itu kepada Shino

Sosok itu kemudian menatap Menma , Menma yang mengenali dia langsung memanggilnya"Kiba?"tanya Menma memastikan

"Whoa.."sosok itu turun dari badan anjing besarnya dan menghampiri Menma , sosok itu langsung mencium aroma tubuh Menma"Bau ini sudah pasti itu kau , Menma"ujar Kiba yang sudah memastikan bahwa dia adalah Menma

"Begitukah caramu mengenaliku?"tanya Menma dengan wajah kaku

_"Orang konoha memang aneh" _ujar Naruto dalam pikirannya melihat reuni sahabat lama ini dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi

GUK

Anjing besar berwarna putih menggonggong untuk mendapat perhatian"Jangan katakan bahwa anjing ini adalah...!""Apa maksudmu ? Tentu saja ini adalah Akamaru"potong Kiba

"Kau sudah cukup tinggi , ya"ujar Kiba

"Lupakan tentang aku , lihat Akamaru ! Apakah seekor anjing benar-benar tumbuh besar dalam waktu singkat ?"tanya Menma yang masih dengan ekspresi kaget melihat Akamaru yang tumbuh dengan cepat

"Benarkah ? Aku selalu bersamanya jadi aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya."ujar Kiba , Kiba yang sadar akan ada orang asing yang berada didepan Menma kemudian bertanya"Eh..Siapa dia itu?"tanya Kiba kepada Menma dengan menunjuk Naruto

Menma yang mendengar Kiba bertanya tentang Naruto hanya menjawab dengan nada sebal"owh...Dia adalah Naruto pengganti sementara Sasuke diteam Kakashi..."Menma pun kemudian berbisik"Satu hal lagi dia itu menyebalkan"gumam Menma ditelinga Kiba

"Dan Kiba bagaimana kau tak memperhatikannya , Akamaru dulu selalu diatas kepalamu!"ujar Menma kemudian menatap Shino"ingatkan , Shino?"tanya Naruto

Shino yang menghadap membelakangi Menma dengan aura gelap"Kau bisa langsung mengenali Kiba , Menma"ujar Shino

_"Ya ampun . Dia marah"_pikir Menma

"Baiklah Kiba , Shino aku harus pergi dulu untuk misi selanjutnya..Jaa"ujar Menma dan kemudian Naruto dan Menma pergi meninggalkan mereka

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Menma melanjutkan perjalanan mereka , didalam perjalanan mereka semua hening tidak ada yang bicara . Naruto hanya memandang lurus kedepan sedangkan Menma hanya bergulat dalam pikirannya kenapa dia harus sekelompok bersama orang yang menyebalkan

Sekarang sudah memasuki siang hari Naruto dan Menma berjalan ke tempat pertemuan mereka untuk membahas tentang misi yang berhubungan tentang Orochimaru

.

.

.

.

HOKAGE COMPOUND

Tsunade yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen seperti biasanya karena memang tugasnya sebagai Godaime Hokage , seseorang muncul dibelakang Tsunade

"Jadi kau sudah datang ?"tanya Tsunade

Anggota ANBU itu muncul didepan Tsunade yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen

"Katanya ini sangat mendesak . Jadi ada perlu apa Hokage-sama?"tanya anggota ANBU tersebut , dia memakai topeng kucing

"Aku ingin aku menjadi pengganti sementara Kakashi"ujar Tsunade

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk menggantikan Kakashi-senpai"jawab ANBU yang menggunakan topeng kucing tersebut

"Ini adalah misi biasa , bukan misi khusus ANBU . Jadi lepaskan topengmu , dan aku akan memberimu nama samaran! Pada misi ini , namamu adalah Yamato"perintah Tsunade

ANBU yang memakai topeng kucing itu melepaskan topengnya , sekarang nama samarannya selama menjalankan misi dengan team Kakashi adalah Yamato

"Aku mengerti"jawab Yamato

"Akan ada anggota baru lainnya dalam team Kakashi , dari ANBU Root"ujar Tsunade

"Dari...Root?"tanya Yamato

"Dan awasi dia!"perintah Tsunade

.

.

.

.

DITEMPAT PERTEMUAN

"Hei,Sakura-chan"ujar Menma menyapa Sakura sementara Naruto hanya berjalan dengan santai kearah Sakura dan Menma yang sudah terlebih dahulu berkumpul karena Menma berlari

"Seharusnya kita berkumpul ditempat ini kan?"tanya Menma kepada Sakura begitu sampai ditempat pertemuan mereka

"Tepat sekali"jawab Sakura

"Tak ada seorang pun disini."ujar Menma melihat-lihat sekitar tempat pertemuan mereka

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto yang kau tinggal dibelakangmu? Dia juga orang bukan?" ujar Sakura dengan menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai menuju Menma

"Sakura-chan , dia itu menyebalkan . Dia itu sama seperti Sasuke-teme , tidak ada ekspresi dan hemat kata-kata"ujar Naruto berbisik kepada Sakura

"Benarkah ? Sebenarnya dia itu cukup tampan juga sih"ujar Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah

_"Sudah kuduga Sakura-chan akan berkomentar apa tentang Naruto"_ujar Menma dalam pikirannya melirik Naruto yang masih dengan sikap menyebalkannya

Dari dalam bangunan itu muncul seorang ANBU yang sekarang tengah bertugas menjadi pemimpin sementara team Kakashi , dia mempunyai rambut coklat yang tidak terlalu panjang dan lengkap dengan pakaian jounin khas Konoha

"Aku akan menggantikan Kakashi-san diteam Kakashi"ujar sosok jounin tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sakura Menma dan Naruto

Menma yang belum pernah melihatnya bertanya"Hei , ngomong-ngomong siapa kau?"tanya Menma

"Aku akan menjadi kapten pengganti sementara selama Kakashi-san ada dirumah sakit . Panggil aku Yamato"ujar Yamato memberitahu namanya selama menjadi pengganti Kakashi untuk sementara diteam Kakashi

"Kalian berada pada satu team,akan menjadi masalah jika kalian tidak bisa bergaul sama lain. Bagaimana pun kita berempat akan segera menjalankan misi..Dan kita tidak akan memiliki cukup waktu untuk saling mengenal , jadi perkenalkan nama kalian!"ujar Yamato

"Uzumaki Menma"ujar Menma memperkenalkan dirinya

"Haruno Sakura"ujar Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya

"Naruto"ujar Naruto memperkenalkan namanya

"Oke,untuk saat ini sudah cukup . Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan misi dari team Kakashi , tujuan kita adalah jembatan Tenchi untuk menangkap mata-mata Akatsuki yang bekerja pada Orochimaru . Ini kesempatan kita untuk mencari informasi tentang Orochimaru dan Uchiha Sasuke..."ujar Yamato

"Jika ini berhasil , maka kita akan memiliki sumber informasi yang berharga untuk merencanakan pembunuhan Orochimaru dan membawa pulang Sasuke , waspadalah setiap saat"sambung Yamato

"Kita akan berkumpul digerbang utama dalam waktu dua jam!Kita akan segera berangkat kalian mempersiapkan diri"perintah Yamato

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N:hi minna , chapter 3 sudah update .Bagaimana pendapat kalian ? menurutku chap ini kurang memuaskan karena mengambil banyak adegan dari canon tapi chapter depan aku usahakan tidak banyak adegan yang persis dengan dicanon

Petualangan pertama Naruto bersama tim 7 adalah misi pengejaran sasuke dan dalam pengejaran ini akan ada adegan tambahan selain Jinchuriki vs Orochimaru mungkin nanti akan ditambah dengan adegan Kyuubi vs Naruto

Dan untuk soal pairing masih bingung

* * *

Q :ane setuju ama naruxsara aja tetapi saranya memilih turun tahta dan bersama naruto di konoha dan apa naruto nanti pds4 akan sama nasib nya kayak tobi dan bisa tidak kasih description naruto  
ninjutsu: A  
genjutsu: A  
taijutsu:A  
fuuinjutsu:A  
kenjutsu:B  
kinjutsu:A  
sage dan kuchiyose:sage(tidak) dan kuchiyose(masih belum kepikiran)  
doujutsu:sharingan  
kemampuan secara fisik dan senjata:mempunyai stamina yang bagus karena dilatih oleh Madara dengan keras dan senjata ada gunbai milik madara  
terima kasih senpai mau mebaca request dan balasnya di cerita aja aku gak punya pm yah tolong deh

A : nasib naruto akan berbeda dengan Tobi dan untuk deskripsi naruto mempunyai mata onyx akibat sharingan madara , rambut kuning panjang(mirip minato)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereviews , fave,dan follow


End file.
